


Headed for the same disaster

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pining, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: The Primes have been defeated and a council formed to oversee the new Sanctum. The first order of business is scouting out new locations so that they aren't all crammed into Sanctum.When Miller interrupts a council meeting to announce that Bellamy has been injured on a scouting mission Clarke can barely think beyond the thought of what she will do if he dies.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Headed for the same disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegettoBlue63bellamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegettoBlue63bellamy/gifts).



> Another Saturday and another prompt being posted. I, along with many other talented and creators are currently taking prompts via t100fic4blm. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Clarke sighs as she listens to the most recent complaint from a Sanctum true believer along with the rest of their council. The complaints are always the same—Russell should be released, the CoGs shouldn’t be allowed in their city, and they’re tripping over the prisoners who are camped out throughout the city. And they always tell them the same thing.

“We’re trying,” Emori says. “We understand what you’re dealing with, but we’re doing everything we can to keep the peace and find new places for everyone.”

The woman nods her head in deference to the woman she believes to be Kaylee. As soon as she leaves Emori rolls her eyes as she looks around at the rest of the council which consists of Clarke, Indra, Hatch, Nikki, Gabriel, Nelson, Emori, and Murphy. They don’t always agree on plans, but they’ve all managed to work together for the last two weeks since the Primes had been defeated. 

“How much longer do we have to listen to the same complaints over and over again?” Nikki asks as she lounges back in her chair.

“Until we find a place to start building at least one more city.” Clarke shakes her head. “It’s overcrowded and half the people that are crammed into this city were enemies up until a few days ago.”

Hatch clears his throat. “And how is the search going for a location?”

Indra is the one to answer as she leans forward. “We sent out another survey crew yesterday. Hopefully, they’ll have some luck.”

Clarke keeps her mouth shut because Bellamy had insisted on leading the survey crew. She hates that he’s out there where anything can happen, but they’d needed someone who could lead and since unlike her, he’s not on the council so it fell on him. She really hopes that one day they’ll all be able to bring peace here for everyone so that they don’t have to carry the burden for everyone.

“I think that’s it for today,” Clarke says as she stands. She’s honestly not sure she can deal with listening to another person complain about something they can’t do anything about—at least not yet. 

The doors fly open and Clarke barely manages to keep her face neutral instead of letting her annoyance show. Her face quickly morphs into fear when she realizes that it’s Miller. “Miller?”

Miller’s eyes dart to hers and he looks petrified. “It’s Bellamy.”   
  


Clarke doesn’t hear the next words that come out of Miller’s mouth as she tries to get her emotions under control. He has to be okay. She can’t do this without him. She’ll bow under the pressure without him there to keep her in check, to help her shoulder the burden.

“Clarke?” It’s Murphy at her elbow. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Clarke swallows before glancing up at him. 

Murphy nods and she’s pretty sure he doesn’t believe her. “Did you hear what Miller said?”

Clarke laughs, but there’s no humor in the sound. “All I heard was that it was Bellamy.”

“I thought that might be the case. C’mon.” Murphy’s hand lands on her lower back as he starts leading her toward the door where the rest of the council are waiting with Miller. “They found a cave and Bellamy was scouting ahead,” he speaks quietly and she realizes that he doesn’t want the others to realize that she’d been too upset to hear the rest of Miller’s words. “There was a cave-in. There aren’t enough of them to get through, so Miller came back to get help. They don’t know if he’s alive.”

Fear grips hold of her heart and makes her want to freeze where she is, but she knows that she can’t do that. She steels herself as they approach the group. “We need volunteers,” her voice is strong and she wishes that she felt as strong as she sounds. “Anyone that is willing. Miller, remind me how many were in the group with you?”

“There six of us total. Three of them stayed behind to work on digging him out. I helped Ty back. He hurt his ankle. He’s with Jackson now.” Miller is back to trying to hide how he’s feeling, but Clarke can still see the fear in his eyes.

“Okay, I want a group of at least ten volunteers. How far out is it?” Clarke wills her voice to not shake as they begin to make their way from the room.

“Eight hours or so.” 

Clarke frowns. They won’t be able to make it before it’s dark. “Okay, we’ll take the bikes so we can get there faster. There are only a few more hours of sunlight, so we need to leave as soon as possible. Within the hour.” She glances around as they all stand there staring at her. “No one will volunteer until we ask.”

“Right.” Nelson nods. “I’ll see who I can get.”

They all filter out until it’s just Clarke, Murphy, Emori, and Miller. Clarke finally lets her shoulders sag as she reaches out for Miller. “Do you think he’s dead?”

“I don’t know.” Miller shakes his head. “It’s Bellamy, so I will never count him out, but it’s bad Clarke.”

Clarke squeezes her eyes shut as she fights the tears that are threatening to fall. “I need one of you to find Octavia and Echo—let them know what’s going on. I need to find Madi and let her know what’s going on.”

“Bellamy and Echo broke up,” Emori speaks up, “but I’ll let her know anyway.”

Clarke doesn’t have time to process that fact or the fact that Bellamy hadn’t told her. That’s a problem for another time. “If either of them wants to go they can, but it’ll be on top of the ten volunteers. We need people who aren’t as emotionally involved as we are.” She turns to Murphy and Emori. “The two of you and Indra need to keep the peace while we’re gone. I don’t want to come back to a city burning to the ground.”

“Oh, ye of so little faith.” Murphy grins at her for a moment before his face turns serious again. “We’ll take care of Sanctum, Clarke. You just bring Bellamy back.”

Clarke nods sharply. She really hopes that she can because she doesn’t know what she’ll do if he’s dead.

* * *

By the time that they’re able to head out, there are only about two hours of sunlight left. Navigating the trees in the dark on bikes is hard, but still faster than if they were to walk. It still takes them five and a half hours to get to the cave—Clarke worries the whole time that they’ll be too late. 

Clarke is off her bike in a flash and moving towards the entrance of the cave. “C’mon Miller, I need you to lead us.”

Gabriel is the first person to reach her and he lays his hand on her shoulder. “I know that you’re worried, Clarke, but we can’t just rush in there. If there’s already been one cave-in there could be another. We need to take this slow.”

Clarke wants to argue, but she knows that he’s right. There are thirteen of them total—ten volunteers that include Hatch, Nelson, and Gabriel as well as herself, Octavia, and Miller. With the three still in the cave, she hopes that they’ll be able to find Bellamy quickly. But she also worries about what condition they’ll find him in. He’s been trapped for at least fourteen hours. He could be hurt or dead for all they know, but she’s trying hard to not let her mind go there.

“We were in pretty deep when the cave-in happened and there are a lot of little turn-offs, so don’t lose sight of the person in front of you. We don’t need to go looking for someone who got lost,” Miller says as he flicks on his flashlight. His eyes meet Clarke’s for a moment before he nods and heads into the cave. 

Clarke steps forward to be right behind him, but a small hand grabs hers. She turns to find Octavia holding onto her hand. “Let a few of the guys go first, Clarke. Just in case.”

“Okay.” Clarke once again wants to argue. She needs to get to Bellamy as soon as possible, but she also knows that she’s not as strong as the men that they’ve brought with them. She won’t be as much use at the front of the group. 

Octavia doesn’t drop her hand as they fall into line with the others. It’s hard to tell time inside of a dark cave, but Clarke feels like it’s taking too long—way too long. How much longer can Bellamy last trapped by rocks? What if he’s dead? It is only Octavia’s hand in hers that is keeping her from losing it. 

She forces herself to take a deep breath and a few moments later they’re stepping into a large opening and Clarke’s eyes immediately land on the cave-in. The three people working on removing rocks turn to them, their gratitude apparent. Clarke wants to kiss them—they’ve been working at this for hours upon hours.

“We’ve got it,” Miller says as they all step up. “Take a break—get some sleep. Here are some rations and water. You’ve earned it.”

Hatch and Gabriel quickly take control of the situation, moving people to where they need to be, and getting to work. Clarke and Octavia are in charge of making sure that the rocks that the men move away from the cave-in don’t fall and possibly start another cave-in. It’s not enough for Clarke, she wants to be there helping them dig Bellamy out. 

Her eyes fall to where the men work, frowning when she sees Miller sag against the wall. “Miller? You need a break.”

“No.” Miller shakes his head, immediately going back to removing rubble.

Clarke makes her way over to him, laying a hand on his arm. “Miller, you’re exhausted. You won’t be doing Bellamy any good if you collapse. Sit down and take a break.” She glances over to get Hatch’s attention. “Miller is out.”

The man nods before directing the others to spread out to cover the area where Miller had just been. Clarke pulls Miller over near the entrance and forces him to sit. “Eat. Drink. Rest.”

Because time has no meaning down here, Clarke doesn’t know how long they work. She focuses on her task, not letting her mind wander to what they might find. She checks on Miller occasionally where he’s fallen into a fitful sleep and on Octavia who seems to be determined to keep her mind on her work as well.

“I’ve got something,” Hatch yells causing both Octavia and Clarke’s heads to jerk in his direction. “I see him. Bellamy? Can you hear me? Bellamy?” He shakes his head as he meets Clarke’s eyes. “He’s not responding. It’s going to take a little while for us to get in there.”

Clarke rushes forward. “Let me see.” She leans into the spot that Hatch has just vacated, shining her light into the hole. Her eyes land on Bellamy and he looks so pale. She sees blood on his head and she can’t tell if he’s injured anywhere else. But that’s not why she wanted to look. She shines her light on his chest and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that he’s breathing. “He’s still alive. Get in there as fast as you can, so we can make sure that he stays that way.”

Clarke staggers back to Octavia who has woken Miller and the three wait while the men focus their attention now that they know where Bellamy is. Clarke still thinks it’s taking too long, but she can’t make it go any faster—so she waits. 

Finally, Hatch calls out, “Okay, I can get through. Hold on.”

Clarke jumps to her feet and she wants to rush forward, but she knows that she can’t because she’ll just be in the way. She bounces from foot to foot as Miller and Octavia each take one of her hands. She squeezes back and hopes that he’s okay—hopes that he’s okay so she can kill him when he’s better. 

Hatch climbs back through the hole, pulling Bellamy out behind him, and Gabriel grabs Bellamy’s legs so that they can set him on the ground. Clarke rushes forward because this is what she can do. She drops to her knees and shines her flashlight on his head. 

“It’s not bleeding anymore, but we’re going to need to clean it to make sure that it doesn’t get infected, and then it’s going to need stitches,” Clarke sighs. “As soon as we go to clean it, it’s going to reopen.” She opens his eyes, shining the light in and watching as one eye dilates more than the other. “He has a concussion.”

She continues her path down his body. She finds a few cuts and bruises along his torso, but nothing serious. When she reaches his leg she sees that there is a large hole in his pants. She tears it open wider and tries to keep from wincing. 

“His leg is broken. He’s not going to be able to ride back to camp. We’re going to need a stretcher and we’re going to have to carry him back.” She shakes her head. “And I’m going to have to set this before we move him.”

Gabriel lays a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take Hatch and Nelson, we’ll go find some limbs that we can use for a stretcher and for you to set his leg with. I brought plenty of cloth—it’s in my bag. We’ve got this.”

Clarke nods, eyes meeting Octavia’s as the men head out. “He should be okay, Octavia.”

“I know.” Octavia nods as she grabs hold of Bellamy’s hand. “He’s strong and you’ll do everything that you can for him. I’m not worried.”

Clarke doesn’t point out the tremor to Octavia’s voice that gives away her fear as she tries to tamp down on her own. She wants to throw herself onto Bellamy and beg him to wake up, but she can’t do that—at least not yet.

“He may or may not wake up while we’re on our way back.” Clarke shakes her head again. Head injuries are the hardest to judge. “I don’t want to wait until we get back to clean out the head wound.”

Octavia’s eyes meet hers once more. “What do you need me to do?”

Clarke takes a deep breath. She can do this. “I have a suture kit and some alcohol in my bag,” she says as she goes to grab it, but Miller is already handing it to her. She shoots him a smile before settling beside Bellamy’s head and hands her flashlight to Octavia. “I need you to keep the light trained on the wound while I clean it and suture it. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Octavia shines the light where she needs it, her hand only trembling slightly.

Clarke gets to work cleaning the wound and as she suspected it begins to bleed when she does so. She begins to suture it, worrying only slightly when Bellamy doesn’t react at all. It makes sense. He’s gone hours with very little food and water—if any. She hadn’t checked to see if his pack had survived. On top of the head wound and the broken leg—she’d rather he remained unconscious. 

By the time that Gabriel, Hatch, and Nelson make it back she’s finished with the head wound and has moved down to his leg. She’s pretty sure she can set it correctly, but it’s better that she attempts it now just in case. 

“I don’t think that he’ll wake up, but just in case I need you guys to hold him down,” Clarke says as she takes the cloth and small branches to make a splint. She points out where she needs them before squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. 

She grabs his leg and because she’s already felt where the break is, she resets it quickly and a whimper falls from Bellamy’s lips, but he doesn’t wake. She quickly splints it and finds that they’ve already assembled the stretcher.

“I know that it’s the middle of the night and you’re all tired, but he needs to get back to Sanctum as soon as possible. Because he can’t ride the bikes it’s going to take us the full eight hours.” Clarke swallows as she looks down at Bellamy. He’s a fighter, he can make it.

Octavia stands up. “I’ll ride ahead and let them know that you’re coming. Maybe we can grab a few people to meet you, take over the carrying.” 

“That’s a great idea, Octavia. Thank you. I’ll be walking back with him. I have to keep an eye on him to make sure that he’s okay.” Clarke glances at Miller.

“Oh, I’m coming with you,” Miller doesn’t hesitate. “I’ll help carry him.”

“So will I,” Gabriel says.

Hatch shakes his head. “I’ve come this far. Might as well finish it up. Between the four of us, we should be able to keep from getting too tired.”

“I’ll stay here to make sure that everyone else makes it back,” Nelson nods toward the group that is now resting.

Clarke nods her thanks before turning to the others. “Thank you for all of your help. The bikes are outside. You guys can head back now or wait until morning. Either way, thank you.” 

They quickly get Bellamy on the stretcher, wishing Octavia farewell as she hurries ahead to Sanctum. Clarke sighs. It’s going to be a long night, but as her eyes fall to Bellamy she knows that it’s worth it if he’s okay.

* * *

Clarke sits outside of the room waiting for Jackson to finish up with Bellamy. She’s been awake for at least thirty hours, refusing to go to sleep until Bellamy wakes up. And now that he’s awake she’s just waiting for Jackson to give her the all-clear to go in and talk to him. Then maybe she’ll go to sleep once she’s seen for herself that he’s okay—maybe.

Gabriel had forced Octavia to bed as soon as they’d gotten Bellamy settled and Clarke had promised that she’d wake her up once he could have visitors. Which really means that she’ll wake her up once she’s had a chance to talk to Bellamy. She jumps up from her perch on the chair when the door opens.

Jackson shakes his head as soon as his eyes land on her. “He’s awake and lucid. You did everything right, Clarke. He’s going to be fine.”

Clarke lets out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She’s been so afraid that she’d messed something up and that he wouldn’t be okay because of something that she’d done. “Can I go in?”

“Yeah, I told him you were waiting. He told me to send you in. I’m going to go let Octavia know that he’s awake, so she can come and see him too.” Jackson’s hand lands on her shoulder, and he squeezes lightly. “Take it easy on the guy, huh?”

Jackson walks away before she can respond, but she doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about. Shaking her head she pushes open the door, pausing when she sees Bellamy laying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. 

She must make a noise because his eyes pop open. “Clarke,” he says with a smile. 

Clarke returns his smile as she makes her way over. “How are you feeling?”

“Eh...I’ve felt better.” Bellamy laughs. “I heard that it’s only because of you that I’m alive.”

Clarke snorts. “That is most definitely not correct. I just made sure you didn’t get an infection and make sure you kept your leg. It’s the guys that dug you out that saved your life.”

“Clarke.” Bellamy shakes his head as he grabs her hand. “Will you just let me say thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” She sighs, looking away for a moment before turning back to him. “And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, how about we talk about what an idiot you are?”

“What?” Bellamy frowns and she wonders if he thinks he misheard her.

“You’re. An. Idiot,” she enunciates. “You’re not supposed to just go off on your own in a cave, of all places, so that you can get trapped in a cave-in. Who does that?” She holds her hand up when he opens his mouth to speak. “Nope, it’s my turn to talk and you’re going to listen.

“I know that you needed to go and lead the expedition, I accepted that. But you are not supposed to put yourself in danger. What would I do if you died?” Clarke throws her hands in the air. “I’ll tell you what I’d do, I’d lose my mind. I can’t do this on my own and the council is next to useless.”

Clarke starts pacing, not even looking at him as she lays into him. “It would all fall on me and I’d be crazy with grief because you’d be dead. Can you imagine trying to run this disaster of a place after the man I love dies? It would be impossible and then I would have a mental breakdown and how would you like that?” She pauses, frowning.

Why the hell is he laughing?

“I know you have a head injury, but what the hell is so funny?” she asks as she stalks back over to the bed. “Do you think me having a mental breakdown is funny?”

Bellamy grins up at her, grabs her hand, and yanks her toward him. She half falls on the bed just inches from his face and for a moment she forgets how to breathe. 

“You said you love me,” Bellamy smirks.

“I did no such thing,” Clarke says as she tries to run back through what she’d said. Oh shit, she had said that. Her eyes widen and her face flushes as she tries to pull away from him. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m just going to go.”

Bellamy doesn’t release his grip on her hand and pulls her back toward him. “No.”

Clarke stops, frowning down at him. “No?”

“That’s what I said.” Bellamy shakes his head. “This was not the way that I expected doing this, but here we are.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath while Clarke tries to figure out what the hell he’s going on about. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Clarke Griffin. I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I knew it for sure before I left you for six years, thinking you were dead. Those years didn’t start out well for me because I’d never told you. And then there was Echo and I said nothing would change on the ground, but you were alive. That changed everything.”

Clarke stares at him as she tries to process what he’s saying. Did he just say he loves her too? “So…”

“Soooo,” Bellamy drawls. “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

And he does. He pulls her down until their lips crash together. His lips are soft and kissing him isn’t quite how she imagined—because she’s definitely imagined it—but she doesn’t think that’s a bad thing. Her hands thread into his hair as his tongue runs across her lower lip. She lets out a small moan and he takes that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She loses herself in the kiss so much that she doesn’t even realize that anyone has entered the room—until someone clears their throat.

Clarke jumps away from Bellamy, face flushing as she turns around with wide eyes to find Octavia and Gabriel standing there. Octavia has a huge grin on her face while Gabriel seems to be fighting a smile of his own.

“It’s about time the two of you figured out your crap,” Octavia says as she glances between them, and then she’s rushing over to Bellamy’s side. “I was so worried about you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Bellamy sighs as he squeezes Octavia’s hand.

Clarke figures now might be a good time to leave, so that the siblings can have some time alone. When she starts to leave, Bellamy grabs her hand again and pulls her back. She turns back to see him looking at her instead of Octavia.

“Don’t go, please?”

Clarke can’t say no to that. She turns to Octavia, not sure if the other girl will be okay with her staying. Octavia just shrugs. “If he wants you here, I want you here.”

Clarke smiles as she pulls a chair to sit at the side of Bellamy’s bed, listening as the Blakes talk. She lays her head onto the bed, figuring she can just close her eyes for a minute. When Bellamy starts to run his hands through her hair, Clarke realizes just how tired she is. She can’t get her eyes to open as the gentle hum of voices and Bellamy’s hand in her hair begin to lull her to sleep.

_ He’s safe and he loves her. What more can she ask for? _

She thinks she smiles, but it’s her last thought before sleep pulls her under.


End file.
